


Pentiti, cangia vita! È l’ultimo momento!

by AntoniaParanoia



Category: Don Giovanni - Mozart/Da Ponte
Genre: AU, AU where Il Commendatore is Don Giovanni's father but nobody knows, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hidden Truth, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 20:25:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12712323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntoniaParanoia/pseuds/AntoniaParanoia
Summary: The exact same story of Don Giovanni, except that Il Commendatore is his father.





	Pentiti, cangia vita! È l’ultimo momento!

It was late at night, and they sneaked into the Commendatore's place. Why? Because Leporello's master decided that it was a good idea to have his ways with Donna Anna, the Commander's daughter.

He was tired, tired that his master treated him like garbage, always blaming him, obliging him to invent excuses for the ladies, risking his life! But what could he do? He had some respect and admiration for his master, and besides, he needed the money. 

And now he was outside the house, with his bag secured around his shoulder, wishing, wishing that someday he could be the gentleman without the responsibility of taking care of a master. Leporello dreamt about that for some minutes until he heard heavy footsteps and struggles between he thought it was: Don Giovanni and Donna Anna.

He tried to escape her grip quickly, but the petite woman wouldn't let him escape. Thankfully he was masked, with a hat and a cape. Donna Anna was with her white gown and she looked ready to sleep. 

She insulted him, saying that he couldn't escape. He insulted her back saying how dumb she was. She was furious and out of her mind. 

The gate was closed so he couldn't leave so easily, Anna had the key and she was not going to give it to him willingly.

For some moments she looked like she would let herself fall for Don Giovanni's charms, like she also wanted to spent that time with him, to feel that flame, even though she hasn't seen who was behind that mask. He had taken advantage of her, but did she want it too? 

When she looked like she would finally give in, they heard the loud footsteps of the Commander. 

Donna Anna quickly composed herself and ran towards the house again, especially when she heard her father's deep voice shouting to the masked man.

"Leave her alone, wretch, and defend yourself"

Don Giovanni laughed to himself, he wouldn't fight that old man. The Commander wouldn't leave though, and he didn't have another option, he wasn't afraid, he has never been afraid. 

Both of them had their swords ready, Leporello was hiding behind some bushes, wishing that his master wouldn't be killed because that would mean he would die too.

The fight started and it was very even, until the Commander had the opportunity to take off the mask his enemy had on. 

Revealing the face of the noble Don Giovanni, his handsome features darkened by the rage of being discovered. The Commander was so impressed that he couldn't react when he stabbed him.

He fell and so did his sword, on the floor he couldn't rip his eyes from the young man's face, Don Giovanni looked at him trying to understand what he meant with that stare, he watched as his soul left his body, and for some strange reason kneeled next to him.

Took his hand in his as the Commander died in top a pool of blood. That's when in hit him, that feeling, that unpleasant and bitter feeling, it stung him in his chest and stomach.

His eyes widened, his mouth fell open, he was shocked, horrified even. He swore that he heard the Commander's last breath saying something close to 'figlio'. Then he died, his body going numb and his eyes not giving trace of life at all.

He didn't move, he didn't dare to, it was too surreal and he still didn't know why, still didn't understand anything at all. It was when he felt Leporello moving on the bushes when he dared to speak.

"Leporello, where are you?"

"I'm here, unfortunately, and you?"

"Over here"

"Who's dead, you or the old man?"

Don Giovanni looked at the body again, he swallowed to moist his dry throat. The question was stupid but he couldn't avoid giving it a thought. 

"What an idiotic question! The old man" he answered not feeling like himself really, he had an awful taste in his mouth, a mix between bitter and sour.

"Well done! Two misdeeds! First you raped the daughter then murdered the father!" 

Suddenly he felt dizzy, this was not like him at all, this was a routine for him, taking advantage of young women and then escaping their fathers' boiling anger.

"It was his own doing: too bad for him."

Too bad for him... That echoed in his mind, something felt off, the puzzle was incomplete and that bothered the young womanizer. ¿What was wrong?

"And Donna Anna, did she ask for it too?"

Thinking in Donna Anna made him feel sick. ¿How? For him all the women were the same, he always felt attracted to them, but now, she suddenly made him feel gross.

"Keep quiet and don't bother me. Now come along, unless you're anxious for something for yourself." He tried to change the subject, he wouldn't discuss nothing with Leporello, he trusted him, but this, this was something else, something completely different.

"I have no desires, sir, and no more to say." Good that Leporello sometimes knew when to keep his mouth shut. They left quickly, Don Giovanni not daring to turn around to see the corpse. Soon Donna Anna with her fiance will appear searching for the old man, and not trace of them could be found. 

Don Giovanni felt it. He soon realized that the ghost of the Commendatore was following him like a shadow, and the most horrifying part was that he was following him way before his death.


End file.
